Aceptando El Lobo
by Banny Malfoy Slytherin
Summary: El pensó que todo estaba bien. Que podía confiar en él mago de la luz, el pensó que cuidaría de los suyos, el pensó... Pero se equivoco... Confío en la persona equivocada... Y por un descuido suyo en una noche de luna llena, al fin descubríra toda las verdades y mentiras que le ocultaban. Podrá aceptar su lobo, podrá aceptar que todo ha sido una mentira.?


Abrió sus ojos algo desconcertado miro a su alrededor y no recordaba como había llegado allí. Su cuerpo entero le dolia, y sentía su cabeza explotar. Estaba desnudo en medio de un bosque que no cónica jamás había estado allí. La noche anterior fue luna llena y el como todos los meses se convirtió en un hombre lobo. Hace unos 6 años sus mejores amigos murieron a causa de un estúpido mago oscuro y demente que sólo quería poder. Desde ese año todo empezó a ir mal cada luna llena sufría pero con la pocion matalobos podía controlar el lobo y no hacer daño así que todos los meses Dumbledore le Enviaba un frasco era más doloroso cuando la Tomaba pero aún así podía controlarse así que prefería el dolor a causarle daño a inocentes como se lo hicieron a él una vez cuando aún era un pequeño niño. Ser un hombre lobo era lo peor que le había pasado había perdido a sus padres gracias a eso. Ya que ellos lo habían abandonado a su suerte. Si no fuera por dumbledore que le dio la oportunidad de estudiar en Hogwarts el seria un paria. Bueno aunque no es que la gente lo aceptará mucho. Apenas sabían o se daban Cuenta de su ppp lo alejaban o lo despedían de donde sea que estuviera trabajando. Pero al menos tenía una cabaña. Donde dormir y refugiarse, se la había dado dumbledore también. Y el tenía que agradecerlo. Si no fuera por el... Suspiro... Quién sabe que sería de él. Sirius lo había traicionado a todos, por su culpa estaban muertos sus amigos... James... Lily... Peter... Todos muertos. Y su pequeño Cachorro! Lloro al recordarlo. Su pequeño Harry se había quedado sin padres... Pero gracias a Merlín Dumbledore lo tenía a salvo... Pensaba...

Pobre iluso... Si supiera lo que en realidad pasaba toda esa fe ciega que le tenia al tan adorado director se iría al caño.

Escucho unos pasos y se puso alerta quizo esconderse pero no le dio tiempo aún estaba tirado en el suelo recostado a un árbol se había perdido en sus pensamientos sin Darse cuenta tratando de recordar como llegó allí pero la noche anterior no había tomado su pocion y no pudo controlar al lobo solo esperaba no haber lastimado a nadie como el maldito de Greyback hizo con el... Volvió a oír los pasos cada vez más cerca y se puso alerta.

Una pequeña niña de unos seis años apareció en su campo de visión. La niña lo miro sería y su olor le llegó derrepente era una loba igual que el... Era rubia y de hermosos ojos grises casi blancos, sus ojos no se apartaban de él y parecían estudiarlo al completo, se sintió intimidado. La niña se acerco a él y le tendió una manta para que se cubriese, el le sonrio pero ella seguía con su rostro serio e imperturbable y de vez en cuando su nariz se arrugaba. El no entendia que sucedía tampoco es qué olivera tan mal.

\- Gracias!! Le dijo el - Soy Remus Lupin

\- Se quien eres! Dijo ella volviendo a rrugar su pequeña nariz. - Apestas - le dijo y el abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Que?? - preguntó sorprendido.

Ella le iba a responder Cúando otra voz retumbó en el bosque.

\- Akira!! Dijo la voz y ella volteo hacia la persona que habló. Remus levantó la vista de la niña y miro al hombre llevándose un buen susto. Fenrir Greyback estaba allí... Lo había visto un monto de veces pero jamás lo vio como lo estaba viendo en ese momento. Se veía normal como un hombre normal... No habían garras, no habían colmillos ni pelo por su cuerpo era normal. Remus Estaba casi en shock... Quizo tomar la niña y correr lejos de él para protegerla pero estaba paralizado, no sabía si era miedo. O que... Porque sabía muy en el fondo que le tenía miedo a ese hombre.

\- Padre!! Dijo la Niña y remus casi vuelve a tener otro shock, ese monstruo tenía hijos? No, No lo creía era un monstruo el no podía tener hijos seguro la secuestro de alguna familia y la convirtió, porque eso era lo que el hacia. Como lo hizo con el, se lleno de ira y le gruño al hombre tratando de tomar a la niña. Pero cuando le gruño la niña se voltia hacia el y le gruño de vuelta. Eso lo sorprendió aún más.

\- AKIRA!! Volvió a grita greyback esta vez más fuerte. La niña sin dejar de mirar a Remus amenazante le respondió.

\- Si padre?

\- Ve al campamento y dile a Alister que estaré allí en unos minutos.!

La niña asintió ante la orden del alfa y se alejo sin dejar de mirar a remus amenazante. Cuando ya no la pudo divisar entre los árboles volvió su mirada a greyback que lo mira a tranquilo.

\- Tienes Hambre? Le pregunto y remus abrió sus ojos como platos, sorprendido jamás espero esa pregunta de aquel infame hombre. Pero si saber porque o tal vez sin darse cuenta asintió.

El alfa se acerco a él y sacó su varita transfigurando la manta que la niña le dio en una capa y lo ayudó a levantarse y a ponérsela a leguas se notaba lo débil que estaba lupin y que no podía solo... El lobo rebelde como greyback lo llamaba solo lo odservaba atento y sorprendido aún sin confiar mucho pero se dejó ayudar, no tenía fuerzas para pelear y si greyback iba a matarlo después pues se dejaría ya no tenia nada que perder.

\- Cielos! En realidad Apestas, - le dijo greyback cuando lo levanto. - y estas en los huesos. Deja de matarte con esa cosa! Le dijo molesto y lupin supo que se refería a la poción.

\- No quiero ser un monstruo y dañar inocentes si no la tomo... Puedo... Descontrolarme. - dijo el tratando de no quejarse del dolor que sentía cuando el alfa lo levantó.

\- Tks... - hizo greyback y lo sostuvo contra el para empezar a caminar. - Suenas como la cabra loca.!! - dijo molesto.

\- Eh?? - remus no entendio.

\- luego hablamos. - le dijo serio. Y caminaron en silencio unos minutos... Remus no sabía a donde iban ni que pasaría con el pero ya estaba resignado. Llegaron a lo que a él parecio un campamento, habían varias casas hechas de cartón y madera, habían varios niños corriendo jugando de aquí para allá, habían varios adultos que lo miraban y algunos los más cercanos a donde el iba pasando arrugaban la nariz, enserio apestaba?? Greyback lo condujo a la casa más grande que estaba al final de aquellas casas. Entró con el y se encontró con la niña que ya sabía se llamaba Akira. Ella estaba sentada en la lo que parecía una chimenea improvisada con un libro entre sus piernas, los. Miro al entrar y le sonrio a greyback mientras que lanzó una mirada de muerte a lupin.

\- No le hagas caso esta molesta contigo pero ya se le pasará!! - le dijo greyback!

\- porque? Pregunto sin entenderlo mientras greyback lo recostaba en la cama.

\- porque te has dejado manipular y te estás matando. - dijo un chico entrando a la habitación con una taza de té en sus manos y entegandosela. - bebe lo, te ayudara con el dolor en tus huesos. - le sonrio y a la vez arrugó su nariz. - por la madre luna. Como apuestas. - dijo el riendo.

\- Alister!! Sentenció greyback.

\- porque todos dicen eso? Que apuesto? - preguntó ya hastiado lupin!

\- Será mejor que descanses, pasaste una dura transformación. Mañana hablaremos. Dijo el mayor saliendo de allí.

\- Disculpa a Padre, le has dado muchos dolores de cabeza. Rio el chico Alister. Y a remus le recordo a Sirius. Eso le dio una puntada en su corazón.

\- Padre?? Dolores de cabeza yo? - remus no entendía nada.

\- mejor duerme luego hablaremos. - dijo el chico y salió de aquella habitación y le dijo solo.

Remus no entendía nada... Por un momento pensaba que estaba en una dimensión paralela. No sabía que sentír o que pensar pero todo estaba tan raro. No supo en que momento se quedó dormido solo esperaba poder despertar y entender que pasaba...

Bueno... Aquí estoy con una nueva historia espero les guste... Tengo muchas ideas para este fisc ya irán viendo. Poco a poco... Que les parece... Sigo o de plano no?


End file.
